redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Brigade
Silver is descriptive of God’s word. Psalms 12:6 The words of the Lord are pure words: as silver tried in a furnace of earth, Purified seven times. Silver Brigade Heroes *Angel at Bethesda (I) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi) *Angel at Jerusalem (Wa) *Angel at Shur (P) *Angel at Shur (Wa) *Angel at the Tomb (Wa) *Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Wa) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angel of Deliverance (TEC) *Angel of God (FF) *Angel of His Presence (Ki) *Angel of Might (Ki) *Angel of Revelation (E) *Angel of the Harvest (RA) *Angel of the Waters (Ki) *Angel of Warning (Ap) *Angel of Warning (TP) *Angel with the Secret Name (RA2) *Angel with the Secret Name (Wa) *Angelic Visitor (TEC) *Arianna (AW) *Attending Angel (Ap) *Attending Angel (TP) *Captain of the Host (Ki) *Captain of the Host (Wa) *Cherubim (FF2) *Cherubim (Wa) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Eli (AW) *Foretelling Angel (Pa) *Gabriel (Di) *Gabriel (I) *Gabriel (Ki) *Gabriel (Wa) *Gathering Angel (I) *Guardian Angel (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Di) *Guiding Angel (E) *Hosts of Heaven (Pa) *Kira (AW) *Legion of Angels (I) *Liberating Angel (Ap) *Liberating Angel (TEC) *Messenger Angel (Pa) *Michael (AW) *Michael (Ki) *Michael (Wa) *Paladin, the Fighter (AW) *Providing Angel (Pa) *Reassuring Angel (Ap) *Reassuring Angels (TEC) *Seraph (RA) *Seraph with a Live Coal (FF2) *Seraphim (to Blue) (Wa) *Seraphim (to Green) (Wa) *Servant Angel (E) *Strengthening Angel (Ap) *Strengthening Angel (Di) *Swift (AW) *The Angel Under the Oak (RA2) *The Destroyer (FF) *The Strong Angel (Ki) *The Strong Angel (Wa) *Watcher (Pa) Silver Brigade Good Enhancements *A Mighty Blow (AW) *Angel Chariots (Ki) *Angel Chariots (Wa) *Angel’s Sword (Ki) *Angelic Advice (Pa) *Angelic Guidance (Ap) *Angelic Guidance (I) *Angelic News (I) *Angelic News (Ap) *Angelic Visit (Ap) *Army of the Lord (Pi) *Balance (AW) *Birth Foretold (Di) *Bound (AW) *Burning Censer (FF) *Burst of Light (AW) *Captain’s Sword (Ki) *Commissioned (AW) *Confused (AW) *Consuming Fire (TP) *Created by Christ (AW) *Death of Firstborn (Pa) *Defeating the Enemy (AW) *Deliverance (Ap) *Destroying the Stronghold (AW) *Ears to Hear (AW) *Eaten by Worms (I) *Eaten by Worms (Ki) *Equipped for the Mission (AW) *Everlasting Beings (P) *Eyes Open (AW) *Fire, Smoke, and Sulfur (FF) *Flaming Sword (Ki) *Flaming Sword (Wa) *Fourth Living Creature (Pi) *Freeing Earthquake (AW) *Gabriel meets Zecharias (FF) *Gathering of Angels (Ki) *Gathering of Angels (Wa) *Glad Tidings (Ap) *Glad Tidings (I) *Gloria in Excelsis Deo (Di) *Godspeed (AW) *Guarding (AW) *Hagar and Angel at Shur (Pa) *Hammer of Heaven (AW) *Help from Heaven (Ki) *In the Clouds (AW) *Innumerable (AW) *Invisible Beings (AW) *Isaiah’s Call (FF2) *Live Coal (FF2) *Michael’s Sword (AW) *Might of Angels (Ki) *Might of Angels (Wa) *Multitude (AW) *Not Alone (AW) *Overwhelming Presence (I) *Praise Him, Moon (AW) *Presented Before the Lord (AW) *Primary Objective (AW) *Protection of Angels (Pi) *Protection of Angels (Wa) *Protection of Jerusalem (FF2) *Protection of Jerusalem (Pa) *Refined by Fire (AW) *Sent to Serve (AW) *Seventh Trumpet (E) *Shadow of Death (Ki) *Shadow of Death (Wa) *Spiritual Beings (AW) *Spiritual Protection (Pa) *Spiritual Sight (AW) *Spiritual Warfare (AW) *Stirring the Water (Wa) *Striking Herod (RA) *Stronger than Men (Ki) *Swift Beings (AW) *Sword of the Fighter (AW) *Sword of the Guardian (AW) *The Book of Life (Wa) *The Fifth Seal (E) *The Fifth Trumpet (Wa) *The First Seal (Wa) *The First Trumpet (Wa) *The Fourth Seal (E) *The Fourth Trumpet (Wa) *The Golden Censer (Wa) *The Second Seal (Wa) *The Second Trumpet (Wa) *The Seventh Seal (E) *The Seventh Trumpet (Wa) *The Sixth Seal (E) *The Sixth Trumpet (Wa) *The Third Seal (Wa) *The Third Trumpet (Wa) *Three Angels (Pa) *Victory (Ki) *Walking on Water (I) *War in Heaven (E) *Weapon of Light (AW) *Weapon of the Holy (AW) *Wheat and Tares (Di) *Wheel Within a Wheel (FF2) *Wickedness Removed (RA) *Winds (AW) *Wings (AW) *Witnesses to Creation (Pa) *Working Together (AW) *Worshipping God (AW) Silver Brigade Covenants *Covenant of Eden (Pa) *I Am Justice (AW) *I Am Sustainer (AW) Silver Brigade Sites *Fortress of Antonia (TEC) *Fortress of Antonia (Wa) *Garden of Eden (F) *Hostile Environment (AW) *Leper Colony (Ap) *Nero’s Realm (Ap) *Prison (TEC) *Sodom (Wa)